Jailbait
by glockcourage
Summary: A/N: Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!...and ignore my title, it has nothing to slight thing to do with the story...wait my title has a big thing to do with the story, just not the way you think it does.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N: MS induced birthday fic. I doubt my title fits but that was what inspired me so...

**Jailbait**

"What's with the smile?" Kankuro rasps, finally unable not to comment on his sister's weird morning demeanour.

"Nothing," Temari answers before she raises her eyes, to glance excitedly at the wall, watching the hands of the clock.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Kankuro mutters, watching Temari's untouched bacon.

"It's in my plate," Temari replies heatedly, warning Kankuro, her eyes focusing on him for a while instead on the _fascinating_ clock.

Kankuro shrugs. His sister has still a semblance of normality left.

Temari returns her attention on the clock, her good humour returning fast. Then she picks up two bread loaves from the table, tucks the bacon in between and contemplates a huge bite.

Gaara watches his twenty-year old sister who keeps on smirking on her breakfast meal. "Your bread saying something funny to you?"

"Quiet," Temari retorts before turning her head to gaze at the wall again.

Both Kankuro and Gaara follow her eyes towards the wall, noting that aside from the clock, it has nothing to offer that would explain Temari's fascination with it. It's just a plain white painted wall with the clock smack in the middle.

Temari takes a breath and counts loudly, exhilaratedly, "Ten, nine—"

"We can count—" Kankuro cracks.

"Shh! Five, four,three, two, one." Temari exhales, swings her head towards her brothers and grins. "It's now 8:21 AM September 22."

"Yeah. We can see that." Kankuro bites into his toast.

Temari stands up, reaches across the table for the bread dangling from Kankuro's mouth and removes it. "I'm trying to say something here!"

"Give me that!" Kankuro gets the bread back and shoves it inside his mouth.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Gaara inquires to stop the two from the impending table fight.

Temari smiles hugely as she announces, "Shikamaru's my boyfriend!"

Gaara blinks then swivels his head towards Kankuro while Kankuro does the same.

Kankuro then stares meaningfully at Temari. "That's your news?"

"Temari, we already know," Gaara adds calmly.

Temari glowers at her brothers, both palms banging the tabletop suddenly. "How did you know? Did that lazy ass tell you? I warned him that I don't want it known not until he's seventeen and considered an adult."

Kankuro guffaws. "You think that ass Nara is brave enough to tell us?"

"No," Temari answers bluntly. Frowning, she wonders aloud, "So how did you? We were careful least somebody guessed."

Gaara meets his sister's eyes. "Temari, you weren't careful enough, the way you keep hitting his head and with him tolerating the abuse, give you guys away."

Temari's grin totally wiped off, she leans back on her chair with a slump. "So everybody knows."

" 'Fraid so sister," Kankuro adopts a fake sympathetic tone, unsuccessfully keeping the corners of his mouth from tilting up.

Temari sighs, pushing her plate away. "So everybody knows I am seeing an _underage_ shinobi."

Gaara nods his head.

"_Gaaaahhhhh!"_ Temari shouts all of a sudden before hitting her head on the table.

"Oi!" Kankuro laughs.

"Well, atleast he's not underage anymore," Gaara says reassuringly, extending a hand to pat Temari's back.

Temari raises her head from the table to give Gaara a withering look. "Is that supposed to make me feel better, it doesn't!...People are already gossiping and saying rude things about this cradle snatcher. Who knows maybe they are whispering that I seduced the poor boy and that he doesn't know better. Or maybe that I want to be dominant in a relationship that's why I choose a younger, innocent boy. Worst, maybe they theorized that since I missed out on a mother, I'm looking for someone I'm gonna mother!"

Kankuro stops laughing as he finally notices how truly upset Temari is. Giving a cough to clear his throat, he announces, "Look here Temari, I doubt people would say that Shikamaru's a poor lad. Come on other shinobis probably envy him since his girlfriend is one tough, talented shinobi."

"An _older _tough, talented shinobi," Temari gives emphasis on the word older.

"Okay, an older, tough, talented and _SEXY_ shinobi." Kankuro crosses his arms and smirks. "I have on occasions eavesdropped on other nins, they say if it weren't for you being the Kazekage's sister, they would do more than admire you from afar. Most suggests something lewd... then I have to correct them." Kankuro gives off a satisfied snarl, remembering the shinobis he has scared away. Too bad that Nara isn't frightened as easily.

"How about the rest?" Temari doesn't want to concede that it's alright being the talk of the town.

"What about it?" Kankuro raises a brow.

Gaara interrupts, "I think Temari doesn't like people assuming she's just toying with the youthful Nara."

"What's wrong with that?" Kankuro sounds puzzled. "If you ask me if people think she's just using him as her punching bag or using him as someone to practice her motherly instincts on, good. What's bad is when people start thinking she's serious about that Nara ass."

"I am serious about that _Nara's ass_." Temari gives a dirty laugh.

"Cut off the innuendo, will ya!" Kankuro looks evilly at his sister.

Temari shrugs. "So people can think of me, whatever. At least both of you seem to have accepted my relationship. I thought I have a fight on my hands—a bit disappointing really." Temari twists her lips in her displeasure.

"When did I accept?" Kankuro contradicts, aghast.

Gaara ignores Temari's comment regarding his approval, addressing another issue altogether, "You really think people would consider you mothering Shikamaru just because he's younger?"

"Why the disbelief, Gaara?" Temari raises one dainty brow.

Kankuro answers, "Because Temari if people thought that, they would also think that you are a very abusive parent."

"So I'm not mothering Nara. More like smothering him."

"That's what I thought," remarks Gaara.

"Okay, you guys win. No person in his right mind would consider Shikamaru as the victim of my mothering or that he's poor and to be pitied because I'm way older than him. Happy now?" Temari snaps.

"NO!" Kankuro shoots back. "I'll only be happy when you break up with him."

Temari mocks, "Poor Kanky, you'll never be happy then."

Gaara just watches his siblings, contemplating stopping their argument with a request for an ice cream or even cake.

—o0o—

~9 15.22 11AF~

A/N: Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!

Hmn, the age of majority here is set at seventeen not eighteen as in my country of origin...~haha wonders if Kishi's nins have a legal age to drink sake and kill people~

Review? Concrits?


End file.
